Human papilloma viruses (HPVs) cause a wide variety of epithelial lesions ranging from benign papillomas (warts) of the skin to sexually transmitted condylomata of the genital tract and cervical cancer. HPVs are ubiquitous in the human population, with as many as 10% of the population developing lesions that require treatment. In addition, HPVs have become a serious opportunistic infection among immunosuppressed patients. While most cutaneous warts in children undergo spontaneous regression due to an effective virus-eliminating cellular immune response, warts in immunosuppressed patients tend to become extensive and recalcitrant despite conventional therapy. Also, a fraction of otherwise healthy adults develop painful cutaneous warts that defy treatment and persist for many years. For these patients, conventional treatments for HPV-induced warts are unsatisfactory. One possible alternative treatment for these lesions is provided by traditional Chinese medicine. The pilot clinical study described in this application is the collaborative effort of a viral immunologist, a dermatologist, and a doctor of Chinese medicine to develop a treatment protocol in which a Western approach (cryotherapy) is augmented with topical herbal treatment to provide an effective treatment for recalcitrant warts. The long-term goal of this study is to determine the efficacy of topical Chinese herbal formulations for treatment of all HPV-induced lesions, especially those of the genital tract that may progress into carcinomas of the cervix. Specific aims of this proposal are as follows. 1. A small clinical trial including two patient populations will be performed. The populations will consist of healthy adults who have multiple common or plantar warts resistant to conventional therapy and patients who have undergone organ transplantation, are on chronic immunosuppressive drug therapy for rejection prophylaxis, and who have multiple cutaneous warts. One third of each group will be randomized to the placebo control receiving conventional cryotherapy alone. The remaining treatment group will receive cryotherapy plus topical herbal therapy. Prior to enrollment each patient's warts will be sampled by skin paring, viral DNA extracted and HPV type determined by Southern blotting. Only patients with warts of the most common HPV types (1, 2, and 4) will be enrolled. 2. It will be determined whether successful herbal treatment is accompanied by changes in the cell mediated anti-HPV response in the patient populations. Peripheral blood mononuclear cells will be stimulated in vitro with HPV antigens (virion or fusion proteins of the appropriate HPV type) and lymphoproliferation monitored at intervals before, during and after treatment.